


Home

by SaturnineMartial



Series: Starry Eyes [1]
Category: oneyplays
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Existential Crises, Gen, M/M, The power of friendship, alien dd, the dingdulian is not the main plot, the power of gay - Freeform, there will be a Naughty chapter or two in the future hence the rating, this is definitely an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnineMartial/pseuds/SaturnineMartial
Summary: When an alien craft crash lands on Earth, the lone survivor is taken in by Area 51 scientists, and his brain and consciousness are transferred to a human body. When he awakens with no memories and a new identity, he struggles to figure out who he is. And with some help, he figures out the real meaning of home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nowhere else to go, so why not just give up?

There wasn’t anything left for him on his home planet. He had yet to land a productive job that he could have seen himself spending his life in. And even if they had been a species that stayed close with their parents after maturity, he had drifted from his own before he was even fully grown. He had no partner or children of his own, and wasn’t anywhere near having any of those. He was always told he was intelligent but didn’t apply himself enough or in the right situations.

And that was why he signed himself up for this mission.

It was a bit foolish for practically everyone else on board to be involved in such a risk. Oh, sure, he was likely the youngest there, but he didn’t have anything else. Almost everyone involved had lucrative careers that had landed them there, and many of them had partners back at home, some with offspring they were raising. And undoubtedly, even though this was stated to be a risky and very likely a dangerous mission from its conception, some of those with partners and offspring told their ‘families’ there was nothing to worry about.

There was clearly much to worry about when the atmosphere of the planet they were studying sucked them in and its gravity pulled them further.

He was completely resigned, oddly calm, even when pieces began flying off the ship and everyone else began panicking. Someone shouted something about the materials of their craft being incompatible with whatever made up the atmosphere of this curious blue and green planet. It didn’t surprise him. His life wasn’t worth much of anything so he had no reason to scream or sob; he merely took in what he thought would be the last minutes of his life. He heaved a full body sigh, a twinge of sorrow for all of the others who had people waiting for them at home.

The impact was catastrophic, a veritable explosion with an extremely hot fire. The explosion made his ears ring for a couple minutes, but he wasn’t too worried as he was trapped under a burning piece of the ship. He was going to die here on this foreign planet, and that was fine. He wasn’t fond of the idea of burning to death, as it was already proving to be painful, but it wasn’t like he could get up and run. He closed his eyes and waited for the waiting to end.

There was shouting in the distance, and what sounded like loud hissing, and the movement of pieces of ship. His ears were ringing still so he couldn’t make anything out for sure. The impact was probably large enough to attract some of the planet’s inhabitants, and he doubted anyone else was still alive, much less capable of shouting or moving pieces of metal.

The voices and movement seemed to get closer to him. He dug his fingers into the dirt, an unfamiliar texture, and managed to slide open his eyelids enough to wager a glance. Everything was blurry, including the large creatures stomping around and moving things. He stared a little longer, waiting for his vision to clear up, and exhaled with a wheeze and a weak cough.

He was too dizzy and his body in too much pain to realize that burning ship was being pulled off of him, though he did manage to notice that he was being moved. The creatures, which seemed to be wearing masks to protect their faces, were shouting in some strange language as they picked him up and set him on a cot. He had nothing in him that would power him to fight, and he had already accepted his own demise.

He stared up at the sky for a minute. It was clear, bright, and blue, marred by the smoke that was still billowing off the crash. He’d officially seen more than his colleagues. And then he fell unconscious, now at the whims of this planet's inhabitants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thanks for reading this. It's my first time in a long time writing any sort of fic, much less attempting a chaptered one. I don't really have an update schedule figured out, as I usually just write when the inspiration comes to me.
> 
> If you are on Tumblr, I would love it if you followed me there. I would really enjoy discussing this fic there as well as anything else related to Oneyplays or dingdulian really, and I'll post when I've updated the fic. http://rumenija.tumblr.com
> 
> It does say that this will be part of a series, as I've already had an idea for a oneshot companion/sequel.
> 
> Thanks for tuning in, and I hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy what's in store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our adventure starts rolling with a bit of boring exposition.
> 
> Strange boy gets a new identity and has no idea how to use it.

A man awakened in a quiet hotel room, unaware of his significance in the universe. Sunlight poured through the window, and it took a couple minutes to gain the feeling in all of his extremities. How convenient was it that he had nothing to do that day and nowhere to be?

How inconvenient was it that he had no idea what to do with himself?

The morning light was disgustingly bright, making it take far too long for him to actually open his eyes and stare up at the ceiling. He didn’t know this ceiling; the only one he did know was a different texture and slightly different shade of white, a ceiling that he could only remember vaguely. He cautiously wiggled his toes and fingers, then pushed the bed linens off his body, the cool air of the room meeting him.

Well, nowhere to go but up.

And, quite literally, he got up. He could practically feel the blood slowly pumping into his legs and feet and arms as he cautiously pulled himself up to stand. Every bit of him still felt so foreign, as though his whole body had fallen asleep. He stared at his hands, bony with long fingers. These didn’t feel like his hands. But then again, he didn’t really have much of a concept of what was his. He poised himself to walk, and very nearly overwhelmed his legs and feet with a single step. He was grown, right? Well…he didn’t really know how old he actually was; but it felt like he was too old to be learning how to walk again. Steadying himself on the little bedside table, he managed to shuffle a few more steps away from the bed until the strange feeling in his legs and feet started going away.

Met with a large mirror, he startled at the image—the reflection.

Who was that?

Was that him?

He was…a person? Human. Right. The word human felt vaguely right in his head. Even if he didn’t know this face, he didn’t know any face period. Sluggishly, he raised a hand to touch the face—his face—and continued staring at his reflection as he rubbed said features, watching as he squished his cheeks and moved his nose. He had no idea if he was attractive or not, and wasn’t sure if he cared enough.

Now sick of studying himself, he carefully made for the door, just to get a better glimpse of where he was; he’d worry about contemplating his existence some more later. The door was hardly open when he was being pushed back into the room by a few people, all trying to speak at once. He found himself sitting on the edge of the bed again, staring in bewilderment at the people who were now in the room, unsure if he needed to feel threatened.

“Sir, did you not read the note that was left for you?” one of the people asked—a woman, as it slowly occurred to him, from what he knew about gender.

He blinked slowly at the two women and the man, processing the words, the language. “…N…No…?” His throat was dry, and rough, and the word felt foreign to him for some reason, like the words being spoken to him. The other woman strode over and picked up a paper on the bedside table, depositing it in his lap. He squinted at the writing, unable to understand the markings but feeling like he should have. “I c-can’t…” He swallowed thickly. “I can’t read this.”

“Is your vision too blurry?”

“Uh…no, I just don’t…I don’t know how to read this. The markings, the letters…”

The first woman regarded him with a funny expression—a raised eyebrow and some surprise—and wrote something on the thing she was holding, then sat in one of the chairs near the small table in the room. “How are you feeling, sir?”

His eyes darted around the room as he searched for words, though he felt there were many he was yet to know. He struggled to speak again, his throat feeling too dry. “…Weird. My hands…feet…don’t feel…right.”

“You were asleep for a very long time, sir,” the same woman replied as she wrote again. “My associates and I are expecting you to take days, even weeks, to become used to moving around and feeling at home in your body.” She took something out of the thing she was writing in and passed it to the other woman, who handed it to him. It was a card, with a small picture of him and more of the writing he couldn’t understand.

“This is your new identification card,” spoke the second woman. “Your name is Mason Drake and you are twenty-six years old. You are from Chicago, Illinois. If anyone is to ask, you tell them you have been in a coma for six weeks.” He blinked at the card, then at her, who looked back at the first woman before speaking again. “Socialization would be for the best. Make yourself a friend or two, they should be able to help you out with things. But we would strongly suggest you don’t leave town, as we need to keep an eye on you as you progress.”

The first woman was still writing as he took all of this in. He had this name—which didn’t feel right—and a whole identity made up for him, and they wanted to watch him? It felt like there was more going on than they were willing to tell him, though he wasn’t even sure where he would begin, and there was probably some reason why so much was being hidden.

He was handed another sheet of paper with more of that writing on it. “Our telephone numbers, in case any issues may arise and you need assistance,” the first woman explained with a calm smile. “Problems regarding your body and mental and physical health should go to me, Dr. Marcy. And anything legal, including issues with your identity, should go to Ms. Ward.” And so quickly was she standing, all three visitors looking ready to go.

“We’ll stay in contact…Mr. Drake,” the second woman said as they made for the door, and all he could do was watch them dumbfoundedly.

When they were gone, he studied the little card some more, not really knowing its purpose. He was now armed with this identity, and still not a fucking clue what he was meant to do with it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, he does have a normal human name, but I'm not going to use it much, as it never feels really right to him. I do like the name Mason, and it does come from that joke about DD's real name; but it also feels fitting for the officials who created this identity to choose this name as it represents building something like a stonemason would, and his whole thing is that he was basically built together by scientists. He was also given the last name Drake in honor of astronomer and astrophysicist Frank Drake, who devised the Drake equation, which is used to estimate the probable number of active, communicative extraterrestrial civilizations in the Milky Way. Also, Drake was born in Chicago too.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, I just need to get the ball rolling a bit. Next chapter we'll meet a new friend and start having some fun! Thanks for tuning in!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the new friend.......

Time meant absolutely nothing to him. Well…nothing really meant anything to him, truthfully; but time especially wasn’t of the essence. So he figured he might as well waste plenty of it watching the television, flipping through the massive amount of channels that seemed to decrease once he’d realized he had looped a couple times. Another realization he’d had was that he didn’t understand much of what he was seeing on the screen; and the recommendation earlier to find someone who could help him was appropriate. Time was probably important there.

Of course, he had no idea where the fuck he was in any sense, nor where he could find someone who would be able to help him out with seemingly simple things. Armed with only his identification card and the phone numbers and names he’d been given earlier, he set out without a plan aside from just wandering until he happened across someone feeling sorry enough for him that they’d be willing to help his pathetic ass.

Once he’d found his way out of the hotel and onto the street, the next realization he came to was that it didn’t seem like a huge city, or what he understood to be a huge city, anyway. It definitely wasn’t intimidating, so the admittedly weak plan of just walking until he found someone or something held a little more water than it would have were he in a place with too many people.

So he walked.

It was still light outside, and the temperature was comfortable, though on the warmer side. It wasn’t too noisy out, save for cars passing by, and small humans yelling.

Small humans. _Children_.

He didn’t understand some of the words they said, but they still floated around in his head as he walked, more absorbed in just looking around rather than actively looking for a person who could help him. What was he even going to do if he couldn’t find anyone today? Or tomorrow? Or ever? Would he just have to hand himself over to the people he’d talked to earlier? Surely they had to know much more about his situation than even he did so they could have probably helped him the most. But no, here he was, out in the world alone, just going wherever his feet took him.

His feet led him to what looked like a storefront. He couldn’t read the name of it, of course. But there were people in stores, and people were what he needed. It was a pretty simple thought process but he couldn’t do much more than simple at the moment. Cold air rushed over his body as he pushed open a door and wandered inside the store, which seemed to stock many types of electronic devices. There was a wall filled with large televisions, some of them playing different things; but several were playing footage of an explosion and a fire.

He was drawn in.

He had only seen a little bit of this during his television binge earlier, so he didn’t understand what it actually was, or why they kept replaying the same footage at different angles. Or why he was so drawn to it. But he found himself standing in front of the large wall of screens, eyes transfixed on the action. The text constantly running across the screen probably would have told him something; but, of course, he couldn’t read it. There was a man nearby sitting on a stool, looking like he was falling asleep; but our hero paid him no mind. _Explosion, fire, water… Explosion, fire, water…_ It played over and over at different angles and from various distances, intermittent with people talking, though the volume wasn’t high enough for him to hear what they were saying.

“It’s seriously fucked, right?”

He whipped his head around, startled, to see the sleeping man was speaking to him, though the man still looked tired. “They just keep playing it over and over, they’ve been obsessing over it for more than a month, even though there’s other shit going on.”

He stared at the man as the man spoke. Finally, he managed a reply. “What is it?” He pointed to one of the screens playing the explosion on loop.

The man gave him a look he couldn’t decipher. “Seriously? All the news outlets have been parroting this for almost two _months_ , you hear about it constantly, and you don’t know? Have you been in a coma or something?”

He paused, remembering what he’d been told earlier, which seemed to feel right judging by how he felt; then nodded.

“Shit.” The man rubbed his eye, still looking sleepy. “Uh… A UFO crashed, there was a huge fire, and no details have been released about the whole thing so some shit is probably being hidden by the government.”

“UFO?”

“Like, an alien craft from another planet.”

He looked at the screen again. It made sense that the media was obsessing over this, because it looked like a very large explosion; and aliens being involved was probably also a big deal, as far as he knew. And what he knew was nowhere near enough. He wanted to know more about everything in general, but especially this huge crash.

“Hey, man, are you gonna buy a TV? I don’t actually work in this department but I can get somebody who does if you’re thinking of getting one.”

He looked back at the man. “I don’t have anywhere to put one. Or money to buy one.” He was met with a strange stare.

“So you were in a coma for more than a month, and you don’t have money, and I guess you don’t have anywhere to live?”

A pause, then a nod.

The man ran his hand through his hair, looking exhausted but also confused. “That’s fucked up. You don’t have any family or anything to help you?”

A longer pause, then he shook his head, side to side. He was met with a long silence.

“Yeah, that’s not weird at all… What’s your name?”

Having already forgotten what the women told him his name was, and being unable to read the ID card in his pocket (which he momentarily forgot in a state of panic), he scrambled to think of something. Some of the strange words he’d heard children say earlier floated up to the top. “Ding Dong,” he finally replied.

“…Ding Dong.”

He nodded quickly, not really realizing that it might have sounded strange. The man blinked slowly.

“Okay… _Ding Dong_. My name is Chris.” He took something out of his pocket and glanced at it—cellular device? “I get off work soon and have jack shit to do, and I actually feel really sorry for you, so I guess I’ll help you out. I’ll get my friend Julian too, maybe he’ll have some ideas once we talk more.”

Ding Dong—he was kind of fond of the name, it had a nice quality to it—gave Chris a long blink, utterly stunned. That was a lot easier than he was expecting it to be. He cleared his throat, which was still rough and dry. “Okay.” He gave one little nod.

Chris slid off the stool he was on. “Right, I’m gonna go pretend to work for a little while longer, and then I guess I’ll let you know when it’s time to go. So, uh, don’t go anywhere, I guess.” And with that, he left the corner he had been sitting in and walked off in another direction. Not that Ding Dong really wanted to go anywhere, as he was too busy watching the explosion footage, over and over. He was absolutely transfixed by this and he wasn’t sure why; there was a whole world of ‘unknown’ for him but he was more interested in this for some reason.

Time flew by apparently, as it seemed very sudden when Chris was behind him saying “Alright, dude, let’s go,” and Ding Dong obliged.

“The Uber should be here by the time we get up to the front,” Chris explained; Ding Dong didn’t know what that meant but he assumed it would be a mode of transportation so he went along with it. And sure enough, there was a car outside that Chris got inside. Guess that was it. During the car ride, Chris was looking at his cellular device and tapping on its screen; so Ding Dong occupied himself by watching the scenery going by.

They were soon deposited at a building and Chris led Ding Dong up some stairs. “I probably should have asked if you’re allergic to cats or any kind of food but it’s too late for that,” Chris commented as he unlocked the door they’d stopped at. “I told Julian to come over, he’s gonna bring dinner over too and then I guess we’ll all talk and figure some shit out.” He let Ding Dong inside. “So, uh, welcome to my luxurious pad. Make yourself comfortable, I guess.”

Ding Dong suddenly felt incredibly awkward, unsure of what was proper to do in someone’s home. He held his hands up near his chest self consciously and looked around himself, finally deciding to just sit and wait for this Julian figure to come, his fate now apparently resting partially in the hands of strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading so far and everyone who's left me kudos or a comment! It means so much to me knowing that you guys are enjoying this silly little thing.
> 
> Sorry for making you guys wait so long for a garbage update. I've been really busy at work, and my brain still isn't fully recovered from being exhaisted; but I really wanted to give you guys something so I could at least get things moving. I'm gonna do my best to make the next chapter funny and entertaining to make up for my lack of schedule plus how boring this has been so far.
> 
> And feel free to follow me on tumblr, I would love to chat about this AU or anything regarding oneyplays or dingdulian really. http://rumenija.tumblr.com


End file.
